Sessho-seki
You shall suffer. You shall all suffer." '' '''Approval: 11/17/13 18 feats (8 banked) bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality ' Sessho-seki is an interestesting, eccentric individual. So far, he's been mostly a downright idiot and only has a few moments of a semi-being of what is intelligence. Fighting helps to clear his befuddled mind. Sessho has a few...quirks. Some of the known ones include; Prosopagnosia, Anthropophagusaphobia, Amnesia and Agroaphobia. It's possible that he's also autistic, though to what severity, if at all, is unknown. At least thats how it seems upfront. 'Stats' (Total: 156) '' Sessho3.jpg|Sessho wielding Terror Flesh Scythe.jpg|The Flesh Scythe Horror.jpg|Horror, the Bone Scythe Misery.jpg|Misery, This blade is sad:/ Discord.jpg|Discord, the Chaos Scythe Entropy.jpg|Oblivion, Scythe of Destruction Fear .jpg|Fear, the Living Scythe Notevenmyfinalform.jpg|Sessho weilding Entropy, though the Scythe looks plain its effects on the user are noticeable. Notevenfinalform2port.jpg '''Strength: 34 Speed: 10(-1) ' Chakra Levels: 10 ''' '''Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 25 CP:100 Banked:1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Blood Release ' '''Genin 2: Shikotsumyaku (Bone Release) ' 'Chunin: Fūinjutsu Specialist ' 'Jonin: Flesh Release(Healing) ' 'S-Rank: Ogamajutsu Specialist ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 18 Banked feats: 8 # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP ''' # '''Stat up +8 SP # Hone Yoroi - The bone armor of the the Shikotsumyaku. This allows the user to create weapons equal to their Hone Yoroi buff through EP, consumables cannot be made this way(pills, scrolls, paper bombs etc.) Projectile weapons are not refunded, but can be picked back up if applicable. +8 End 20/CP round # Tsuyo Te - '''The user calcifies their fist bones making them good for punchies and hitting. +8 str 20/CP round # '''Blood Yin Seal- '''Functions the same as Yin seal, and the next ninjutsu cast can be supercharged to a degree at no extra cost. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat and his next supercharge gets 10 cp worth of supercharge for free, 65 for 2 feats and his next supercharge gets 20 cp worth of supercharge for free, '''100 for 3 feats and his next supercharge gets 30 cp worth of supercharge for free. The user temporarily loses a point of endurance for each feat invested into this when expended, it cannot be healed until the fight is over. Note that this cannot be used alongside Yin Seal and the supercharges are not stacking.) Equipment *(3) 3 flashs bombs *(6) 2 Military rations pills *(4) 2 Blood increasing pills *(6)Samurai Armor(More akin to fullplate) *(1) Summoning scroll *Horror, the Bone Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Terror, the Blood Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Misery, the Griefing Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Discord, the Chaos Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Hatred, the Flesh Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Oblivion, Scythe of Destruction (Feat not yet taken, RP only) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 143055 * Ryo left: 143055 * 55 borrowed from Nen * 32500 from Masaki * -500 ticket 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 124' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 3 ' 10-15-2013 Arizu and Yuzi -4 11-13-2013The Last Treasured Tool-0(4) 11/15/13 - ephy mission (recap pending gg) - 4 QP '''A-Rank: 7 ' 10-19-2013-Blooooooood Scythe-3 10-21-2013-More Treasure Hunting!-3 10-21-2013-Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass-3(4) 10-24-2013- Realm of the IRC-0(4) 10-29-2013- Captured a Boss -4 11/8/2013- Splincter -3 11-10-2013 Entropy -2(4) '''B-Rank: 12 9-12-2013 The Midget and his blade -4 9-19-2013 The Flash -3 9-19-2013 Millenia puzzle 2 -3(4) 9-20-2013 Rank up: Bone armor beserker -0 9-21-2013 The Corrupted-4 10-02-2013 Tainted Love-0 10-5-2013 Bandits? BANDITS! -4 10-8-2013 Jonin Rankup: Killing Katsu -2 10-11-2013 Snipe Hunting! -4 10-17-2013 Treasure Hunt -2(4) 10-22-2013 Experiment Notes -0 10-28-2013 Tea Day -2 10-31-2013 Stopping A Traitor -1(4) C-Rank: 6 9-14-2013 Investigating His Clan -3 9-21-2013 The Nemean Lion -3 9-27-2013 Trouble is Brewing -3 9-27-2013 Wizard Puzzles -4 10-4-2013 Killing da Cannibals -3 10-6-2013 Cannibal hunt 2 - 3 10-22-2013Discord-0 D-Rank: 0 ''' '''Roleplay: 12 9-07-2013 - The Beginning of Strife -1 ' '''9-12-2013 - Time to Redesign -1 ' '''9-11-2013 - To Konoha -1 9-16-2013-Looking for Trouble -1 9-20-2013-Enter the Tanyu! -1 9/27/2013-Sessho is lost -1 10-7-8-2013-Oh noes-2 10-16-2013Visiting the Uzumaki base-2 10-19-2013 Sessho has failed -1 10-20-2013 Sightseeing -1 10-25-2013 The House! -1 10-28-2013 Adrift -1 Raids: 0 ''' '''Other: 1 9-12-2013 - Dark Past, I think -1 10-19-2013- Entropy-1 Overseen:15 ' 9-10-2013 Skirmish: Mayri The Faceless-1 9-13-2013 Skirmish: Reno the Reckless-2 9-22-2013 Skirmish: Azuri the Quick-0 9-28-2013 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus-4 9-29-2013 Konoha Mission Team Four!-1 10-29-2013 The Synod -3 11-02-2013 TH3SP00K1STR4ID -3 11-03-2013 Discovering the Synod -3 11-03-2013 Captain Squigglybeard -2 11-03-2013 Investigating the Synod-2 11-04-2013TH3SP00K1STR4IDT00-2(4) 11-09-2013 Madness 3 11-11-2013 Mechanicus Madness 0(3) 11-17-2013 Oni Lord Tharaxius -4 'Relationships Tanyu Uzumaki- '''Dangerous. '''Okami Uchiha- Pure Nenshou Natsuin- '''Equal? possibly food. '''Rose- '''Pure. '''Hiro- '''Pure. '''Susamo- '''Prey. '''Nobu- '''Pure. '''Shinji Uchiha - Prey. Jeisen Uchiha - 'Has to live for now. '''Levi Yuki - '''Prey. '''Taro -' Food. '''Taikenji Momochi - Unknown. Eclipse -''' Food. 'Naoku - '''Food. '''Momo Gami-' Pure. '''Kantaro Uzumaki- '''Food. '''Shinkiro Gami- Ally '''Nui Uchiha- '''Unknown. History Category:Character